


In a different clothing style

by orpheusheart



Series: October OTP challenge [15]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:32:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheusheart/pseuds/orpheusheart





	In a different clothing style

When the unit and theme announcement for the new Theater Shining productions were announced, Otoya couldn't hold in his delight. Sure, he was a little sad he couldn't work with Tokiya much, but on the other hand it was exciting to work with Ranmaru and Camus, two senpais with whom he had never worked with before. Also, pirates were super cool, just as cool as ninjas in Otoya's honest opinion.

In the fitting rooms, Otoya managed to capture a few photos of his outfits while the senpais were minding their own business. A vivid red buccaneer's coat over a blue and white striped shirt suited him perfectly, in addition to the wrappings around his waist over fitted trousers and high boots. When one of the wardrobe assistants saw his personal cross necklace, she thought it complimented the entire outfit well, and encouraged him to wear it out. A skull and crossbones tricorn completed the look, and grinning toothily, he took a handful of photos before sending them to Tokiya. "Hope you like what you see!" he added on, then left his phone aside when Ranmaru called out to him.

Otoya could only check his phone when the shoot ended, and let out a small, barely audible squeak of surprise when he saw Tokiya's return messages and the photos attached.

If the redhead thought Tokiya looked cool in a tie and blazer, his new suit for the **_polaris_** image left little to the imagination. A silverish, skintight catsuit covered Tokiya from neck to toes, reminisce of the classical mecha-psych anime ShinEva. Padded shoulders and chest pieces made him appear more well-muscled, tapering down to a slim stomach and enticing V lines, Tokiya's legs seemed to go on forever, especially when the costume lines themselves emphasise on his slender build.

There were a few selfies of him posing in front of the mirror, similar to what Otoya did with his, and a very nice one of him back-facing the mirror to show off his tight butt. What caught Otoya's attention however, was the final shot which definitely was not a selfie.

Tokiya was reclining lengthwise on a white couch that served as their backdrop cum prop. His back was arched perfectly, legs delicately crossed at the ankles and arms supporting the back of his neck. It was either Cecil or Natsuki (Most likely Natsuki; Tokiya had more trust in the blond than the brunet for some reason) who helped his partner with this shot, but what really caught his attention was the sultry yet innocent look his partner was wearing, tongue mid-lick and eyes half-lidded.

Immediately Otoya fired a text to Reiji asking if his favourite senpai could pick up a couple of bentos and deliver them to their shared room after a certain hour, then sent Tokiya a couple of messages asking (begging? demanding?) him to be back in their room by the designated time so that the redhead could have more bonding time with his beloved partner.


End file.
